


Is This Love That I'm Feeling? (Is This the Love That I'm Been Searching For?)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Is This Love That I'm Feeling? (Is This the Love That I'm Been Searching For?)

Is this flying?

Swan dives and mighty eagle swoops,

 

Tiny blue jays all aflutter,

Hummingbirds bobbing backwards

Is this falling?

Scrambling for purchase to no avail,

 

Looking for a way to be saved, a way

Out. To hold our

Victory and to keep it as we keep

Each other.

 

Tonight we fly

Heaven beckons with a chorus of

Angels but we fly the other way.

Together.

 

Impressive although our rebellion

May be, can we hold on when we

 

Fall?

Every step towards each other; angels fall.

Every breath for each other; humans fly.

Love.

Is this what this sensation is

Not only the thing that

Grounds us but the thing that lets us fly?


End file.
